


Дрянная еда и хрень по телеку

by grassisgreener



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener/pseuds/grassisgreener
Summary: Собака, которую Дейв, вернувшись с работы, находит в трейлере, выглядит очень знакомо.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дрянная еда и хрень по телеку

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bad Food and Worse TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266379) by [atomly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomly/pseuds/atomly). 



##  [AdituHino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino)бета

##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener) переводчик

После долгого рабочего дня я вернулся домой, готовый втиснуться во вмятину, которую моя пятая точка быстро создаёт на новом диване, и пялиться в телек, пока глаза не остекленеют. Жил я до сих пор в доме на колёсах от ФАЧС. Всё из-за моей лени и простой истины: если вы сжигаете дотла собственное жильё, можно вообще не рассчитывать получить одобрение на кредит. Во всяком случае, из легальных источников.

Эми вернулась в колледж после того, как я раз пятьдесят заверил её, что буду в порядке и сразу позвоню ей, если (или, скорее, когда) вокруг меня начнёт происходить какая-нибудь стрёмная ерунда. Джон был на «репетиции», и я предвкушал одинокую, безмятежную ночь вместе с дрянной едой и хренью по телеку. Сунул упаковку «Горячих кармашков» в микроволновку и устроился в жоповмятине дивана. Я тянулся к пульту, когда услышал: с другой стороны трейлера доносились шаркающие звуки, которые становились всё громче. Приближались. Я медленно повернул голову, ожидая увидеть либо белку, которая забралась внутрь через разбитое стекло, либо жуткое чудовище, которое вот-вот меня убьёт. По моему опыту, обычно необъяснимые звуки оборачивались одним из двух.

Это была Молли.

Или, точнее, это было нечто, что выглядело точь-в-точь как Молли.

Потому что не могла же это быть она, так? Она уже несколько месяцев как померла. Знаю, она вытворяла всякие странные штуки, но до сегодняшнего дня среди них не было воскрешений. Не считая, конечно, того взорвавшегося двойника.

Может быть, просто похожая собака как-то забралась внутрь. Из той же породы рыжих колли или кто она там. Дверь я, разумеется, всегда запирал, но из трейлера та ещё неприступная крепость. 

Или, может быть, жуткое чудовище хотело убить меня и приняло облик почившего любимца, чтобы застать врасплох. Связь с Говнарнией разорвана, в этом я был уверен, но если кто-то ещё стал делать копии...

Что бы то ни было, Немолли, не обращая внимания на мой обалдевший вид и пощёлкивая когтями по линолеуму, побрела мимо, в кухонный уголок. Она села и — хвост застучал по полу — выжидающе посмотрела на меня.

Запищала микроволновка. Я вскочил; обжигая пальцы, переложил пирог на бумажную тарелку и вернулся с ней на диван. Немолли заскулила, подбежала к дивану и вспрыгнула на него, совсем близко ко мне. Я взял тарелку другой рукой и отодвинул от Немолли.

— Нет. Это моё. Сама себе разогрей.

Она сдалась и устроилась на диване. Её зад, оказавшись на пульте, включил телек.

Ну, не похоже, чтобы в ближайшее время Немолли собиралась вырвать мне глотку. С минуту я ещё наблюдал за ней, просто чтобы убедиться. Затем достал телефон и набрал Джона.

Этой ночью проходила репетиция «Трёхрукой Салли», мероприятие из тех, что случаются раз в полгода и на которых, как я полагаю, мало репетируют и много дуют. Думаю, в основном они просто сидят, дымят и выдумывают новые ужасные названия для группы. Возможно, устраивают оргии. Раз Джон пригласил меня на одну, но большую часть времени я провёл в коридоре в обнимку с ингалятором.

— Дейв? — Как ни странно, он ответил на третьем гудке. На фоне я разобрал приглушённый хохот.

— Слушай, есть минутка? Тут одно, э-э, дело.

— Какое дело? Ты опять в кого-то стрелял?

— Нет, ничего такого, просто... тут собака.

— Оу-у! Мужики, Дейв завёл собаку.

На заднем плане я разобрал хор приглушённых «оу-у». Он продлился минуты две. Наконец Джон сказал:

— Ты собираешься отдать её Эми? В смысле, без обид, но вряд ли она захочет другую собаку.

— Нет, она... она просто здесь появилась. И, Джон, она выглядит точь-в-точь как Молли.

Долгая пауза.

— Хм, — сказал он. — Это стрёмно.

— Ага.

— Она делала что-то, ну, знаешь...

Он замолк. Должно быть, изображал жестами что-то, что означало «стрёмное и/или демоническое». 

— То есть, она не парила в воздухе, не убивала меня и так далее, но она забралась в запертый трейлер. И переключила канал на «Проект Подиум».

— Чувак, ты хранишь запасной ключ под ковриком. Она была бы идиоткой, если бы не проверила там.

Это показалось мне вполне справедливым.

— А если её коварный план заключается в том, чтобы заставить тебя получше разбираться в моде, то я бы ей разрешил это сделать.

— Ладно, Джон. Спасибо за помощь.

— Я говорю «разбираться в моде», потому что не может же её план заключаться в том, чтобы превратить тебя в гея. Сечёшь? Потому что ты и так...

Я повесил трубку.

Прикинул, не позвонить ли Эми, но передумал. Ей нужно было готовиться к экзамену, а на следующий день мы всё равно хотели поболтать по скайпу. Немолли тяжело вздохнула — так, как иногда делают собаки, — и положила голову мне на бедро. Её пятая точка так и покоилась на пульте. Я пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку дивана и надкусил пирог. 

Смотреть реалити-шоу в одиночку, как собирался до этого, я уже не хотел. Если честно, бывала у меня компания и похуже.

**Author's Note:**

> это точно была собака, вот кто включил «Проект Подиум», это точно не любимое шоу Дейва, которое он смотрит целыми днями, пш-ш что это ты болтаешь


End file.
